Even With Sight There is Blindness
by blackhawkcawcaw
Summary: Tara was not your typical dwarf-woman. She did not like the frivolities of needle-pointing or seaming which brought her great impatience. No, since she could remember she would be following in the footsteps of her closest and trouble-making friends, Fili and Kili. And she was certainly not going to be left behind to reclaim her homeland, if it was the last thing she did. Fili/OC
1. Prologue: Concerning a She-Dwarf

**Hello all! This is a story I have been working on for AGES and finally had the guts to post so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Tara was not your typical dwarf-woman. She did not like the frivolities of needle-pointing or seaming which brought her great impatience. No, since she could remember she would be following in the footsteps of her closest and trouble-making friends, Fili and Kili. And she was certainly not going to be left behind in Ered Luin and miss reclaiming Erebor, if it was the last thing she could do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any of the amazing world of Middle Earth and all credit goes to the amazing J.R.R Tolkien for creating a wonderful fictional world that has completed my life.**

* * *

**Prologue: Concerning and She-Dwarf**

If you ventured far beyond the west, over the Misty Mountains, through Bree and past the settled lands of The Shire, you would come across the rocky terrains of the Blue Mountains. Delved into these mountains was the dwarvish settlement of Ered Luin. This was the home of the displaced. This was the home of the dwarves of Erebor.

Many a few had lived a length of life to witness the great halls of the Lonely Mountain themselves. Many a few had survived.

After the destruction of Smaug the dragon, all was lost and left behind. All the gold, the riches, the throne; all abandoned.

It brooded in Thorin Oakenshield's mind for decades to reclaim what was once his. To give his people a true home and all the wealth that was once theirs. But in the meantime he sat back in his chair, watching over the small community of Longbeards.

He didn't stir in his mind on this until one Wizard changed it all for him. This venture to reclaim his home from the filth, Smaug.

But word traveled fast in Ered Luin after Thorin Oakenshield's return from Bree and it did not take long for the message to reach the ears of a young and daring dwarf-maid. This dwarf-lady is the revolve of this particular story.

Her name was Tara and she was the last in her direct family to still be standing on earth. She was the last of her auburn-haired name. But this did not hinder her in any sense for if this did not occur many would not believe she would be on this adventure. But how she got on this particular adventure was not by the click on a fingers command.

In fact it took much convincing and for a time she even had no reliance to count on her best friends opinion. And who may this friend be?

Only the next in line to the throne of Erebor after Thorin. The golden-haired dwarf who in Tara's eyes seemed less regal than what he was claimed to be. But not because she despised him.

It was quite in fact the opposite. But she would always tease him of his "royalties".

She looked up to him like she would a brother, followed his every step as kids and now more passionate than ever not to be left behind whilst her only friends are off on a quest she had been told would come to pass, even in her small ages.

For these tales of the Lonely Mountain was what she was born and bred on. She would prove her worth to this company, however she could to find her chance to join it.


	2. Chapter One: An Expected Surprise

**So got on to posting the next chapter straight away so it would't keep you waiting! My aim is to post a new chapter to this story at least twice a week and you guys will need to let me know if I have gotten slack (It's okay! I can take it). I'm also one of those authors *le sigh* that takes a lot of motivation if reviews/likes/follows are included because I absolutely love to know what you guys think of this story I've spent these past few months refining and looking over!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except my own sassy dwarf, Tara. All credit goes to the number one J.R.R Tolkien for creating such a magical world.**

* * *

**Chapter One: An Expected Surprise**

"Fili, I would've thought you of all people would encourage Tara to join us" his younger brother Kili piped up, after a long and settled silence drew over the two as they made their passage towards The Shire. It was mid-day and the two traveled on pony at a steady pace. The heat was starting to get to Kili the longer he sat still on the saddle.

"Me of all people?! Kili, you know well that Tara's safety comes before anything else... Thorin's orders" he added briskly, feeling his cheeks burn in the slightest. Though he knew exactly why.

"You know her worth she would bring. The three of us have fought and played together since our younger years. As much as you hate to admit it, she is fair game in swordplay against you" Kili chuckled, taking a swig of his water pouch.

Fili was trying to hide his smile with a scowl but failed miserably and objected "That only happened three times!"

"Out of the three times you've dared to oppose her" he heard his younger brother mutter cheekily, which Fili responded with a small shake of his head.

"It's too late anyway, Kee. We departed not two days ago" Fili replied, noticing his own smile suddenly diminish at the thought. _Would he be back? _

He knew what his brother was thinking. It was in his exact thought too.

They were traveling at a steady pace and settled when the sun set, in an encirclement of some of the greenest trees Fili and Kili had ever witnessed. The rocky terrain was far behind and in front of them was the pastures of The Shire.

Fili could tell himself that two days prior was not the last he would see of his friend for a while. No, he knew Tara better than that.

And it didn't surprise him the next morning that he woke up to the smell of bacon. He rolled over to his side to see Kili was still sound asleep.

A knowing smile crept on his face.

"Well Tara, why does this not surprise me?" he asked, taking his time to glance over at the dwarf-lady cooking breakfast as his eyes adjusted to the bright blue day.

A small laugh rose from Tara's chest and replied smartly "It should surprise you! When have I ever willingly cooked breakfast for the two of you? Besides you'll never make it to Hobbiton with your slow pace! It's almost mid-morning".

Fili wasn't exactly sure if he should be mad at this point or completely relieved. He wasn't exactly looking forward to his Uncle's reaction. He was the one in the first place to object to her coming along.

A yawning Kili snapped him out of his worried thoughts.

"Fili, are you cooking baco- Oh, Tara! What a pleasant surprise" Kili chirped, snapping out of his groggy morning mood immediately and giving a handsome smile.

"Not much of a surprise according to Mister High and Regal" Tara winked to Fili who felt himself getting caught at staring at her for too long. Although she tended not to notice his gazes he directed her way. Kili did though and he found it incredibly amusing.

A short silence settled over the three of them and the sound of birds was almost violently loud. The smell of spring flowers was hypnotizing to the senses.

"Well, I'm going to feed the ponies. Breakfast is there all set" Tara chirped, putting out the small fire, grabbing a handful of carrots from Fili's pack and sauntering off around the tree bend.

Once she was clear out of ears-shot Fili gave a deep sigh and rubbed his tired face with his hand.

"Kili, Thorin will send her back to Ered Luin" Fili whispered, rising from his blanket and grabbing his well set-out plate of bacon.

"Trust me brother, even Uncle was reluctant not to take her. She's one heck of a lass with a sword. Now that she's here he'll give in. This just shows how determined she is" Kili reassured, giving his brother a settled smile.

"Sometimes her determination gets her in tricky situations" Fili reminded, thinking back to a time as children when she constantly defended her best friends. Whenever some other dwarf-child said a snarky comment about the two princes she would not hesitate to bubble over and correct them. It occasionally ended with a few bruises and black-eyes, but she just carried on smiling with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. The same one both of the brothers had.

"I wouldn't hesitate to forget brother that you too scored a few cuts and bruises from picking fights that weren't your own" Kili noted, smugly chewing into his bacon.

Yes, all the fights were pointed at Fili's younger brother and at Tara. Being mocked of their apparent beardless face, because for a dwarf a beard was a title. Whilst Kili kept it at short lengths for his archery, Tara had no luck at all of growing a single hair across her jaw. Most of the kids would pick her for being half-elvish. That exact statement is what always set Fili off, though he preferred she did not know.

Maybe that was why they were so close. They both had a common tendency to end up in scraps.

The day was hazy as mid-summer got in any place of Middle Earth. The smell of the dandelions spotted in every field of grass was starting to make Tara sneeze which earned a snigger from the two in front of her.

On their road they passed only a few mere carriages and one was filled with giggling small children with curly hair and a singing adult. These were the supposed Hobbit's she had been told about. To Tara they seemed such a merry being.

She couldn't help but give a subtle wave towards the small girl in the back who gave her a soft and shy look. A grin spread across the young Hobbit's small features and she too waved back trying to suppress a giggle.

"I think I quite like Hobbits" Tara declared not an hour after this endeavor. They had cantered past many farms and small settlements of these Hobbits and Tara had begun so infatuated into their living.

"Oh?" Fili questioned.

"What is it about them? The hairy feet? Their roundness?" Kili added in.

Tara rolled her eyes and gave the younger dwarf a hard-glare which would make any man shrink back. All except Fili and Kili.

"Quite hypocritical coming from a bunch of_ dwarves_" Tara muttered, but the two heard. That only made them in more of an amused mood.

They seemed to take entertainment out of her rare moments of annoyance.

"I like how everything is around here. It's just so peaceful. So green!" Tara sighed.

"Yes, you seem to be okay with the smell of all the flowers. Not sneezing at all" Fili winked, which was followed by a sneeze from Tara.

"You can tease all you like boys, but one thing you don't see so often on this earth is a place truly settled. These people would have not a clue in the world of what dangers are out there. It is a rare and wonderful thing" she spoke, which was followed by a surprising understanding from Fili and Kili.

Fili secretly liked this side of her. Her understanding of life. The way she craved exploring places and meeting new people. She did talk a lot of it as a child. Wanting to know about all that was out there to see. Fili would constantly have to remind her not to mention her eagerness of meeting Elves around Thorin.

But even then he couldn't help but want to listen to her talk all day long of what she wanted to witness.

* * *

**First chapter up! Okay so now that's done I'm feeling a bit more excited and nerves are gone! Would be so stoked if you're hooked and let me know your thoughts, improvements, anything really! :)**

**Second chapter should be up in a couple of days, but if I get lot's of love I know I wouldn't be able to help myself and post it almost straight away! **


	3. Chapter Two: Pleasantries of The Shire

**Thank you very much to the love being given to this story! Much appreciated! **

**Here is the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

They didn't speak much again between the three of them until the sun was now settling over towards the west. The sky looked like it was on fire. The auburn colour closely resembled Tara's hair, Fili observed, whilst cantering behind. Her eyes were dancing at the sights before her as they began to enter what a small wooden sign declared as 'Hobbiton'. Most Hobbits were now indoors but the few that were out gave the three either odd or excited glances.

"Do we have time for an ale, boys?" Tara asked behind as she saw the small alehouse buzzing with laughter and candlelight.

"Afraid not, my parched friend" Fili laughed, as she huffed out a large breath dramatically.

"We were told there will be a marking on the door of the house we are to enter. The rest of the company will be there. If we are to get there on due time we better make haste. I can only imagine how long our search will be" Kili informed.

"I was told it was in one of the hobbit holes nearer the top of a hill" Tara suddenly remembered. The two brothers now in front on their ponies turned back giving an incredulous look her way.

"What? Your mother helped me pack and in her motherly state instructed me on _many _things" she replied, feeling a lurch in her stomach. She could've sworn she felt like a piece of her was still in Ered Luin and was calling her name.

Dis was a mother figure to Tara. She took her in at the tender age of seven after her father had been killed, the mention of it still giving Tara chills. Since then Dis has been her best -and only- lady friend. Her companion. The one Tara leaned on if ever she felt like something was wrong.

"How was mother?" asked Kili, slowing down the pace of his pony quite suddenly that it caught Tara out of her thoughts.

"It may surprise you, but she urged me to go. She has her liberal streaks and didn't think it right that I stayed. She told me that I would prove my worth. Believe me I felt as though I could not leave her after you two were gone but she reassured me that she is a Durin and a Durin has a sturdier heart than most".

"Well I suppose that makes it all the better" replied the dark-haired dwarf after a long silence.

"She wanted me to remind you that although she is back there, she _is_ proud of you. Just keep your promise, for her" Tara reassured, noticing the tenseness in his shoulders. He too felt his stomach lurch at the thought of his strong-willed mother. Like a piece of him was tied to her.

"I wouldn't dare think otherwise to oppose her. Not doing that ever again" Kili grimaced. A sudden chuckle arose from the dwarf-lady next to him and he too couldn't help but join.

"That was the worst five minutes of your life!" she managed to say through all of her bursts of laughter. "You came out of that with your tail between your legs!'

"That would've been from the shiner she left after a hard slap to the face" Kili winced.

"That's what you rightfully deserve for insulting her cooking" Tara reminded. "I wouldn't advise insulting my cooking either".

Kili laughed and started pacing behind now searching each rounded door they passed more carefully. She could've sworn she heard him mutter "I wouldn't dream of it".

The sky was now blanketed in a deep navy and it was now troubling the three to find the hobbit-hole in which this 'burglar' lived in. Seemed an odd place for one of his claimed title to settle in.

If it weren't for the odd placement of two other ponies chewing on some weeds along the fence they wouldn't of spotted the circled door delved into the hill.

"I believe we have come on good timing" Fili chirped, swinging off his pony, followed by the two younger dwarves as they paced towards the door.

"I do hope there is food and ale. My stomach is rumbling" Kili whispered to nobody in particular.

"Do we knock?" asked Tara.

"There's a bell" Fili observed and rang it without hesitation and the three dwarves lined up in polite manner waiting for the door to open.

And as soon as the green door did swing open a curly haired hobbit was on the other side, with a confused and baffled expression.

Being the raised well-mannered dwarves they were, they immediately greeted him.

"Fili"

"Kili"

"And Tara"

"At your service" they bowed and as they rose Kili spoke.

"You must be Mister Boggins!"

"I believe it was Mister Baggins, Kili" Tara corrected, showing a polite grin towards the strangely grumpy Hobbit. He spoke quite quickly and firmly, ignoring their banter.

"No, you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house" and with a swing the door started closing but Fili and Kili firmly held it open.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked, with a worried look.

"Nobody told us" Fili added giving a confused look towards an equally confused Tara.

"Canc- No, nothing been cancelled?"

"Well that's a relief" Kili quickly said and started pacing his way into the poor hobbit's house. Fili quickly sauntered behind.

Whereas Tara slowly paced in, finding it hard to decide where to look first. It fascinated her. She thought it would be somewhat of a cave but instead this house was really a home. A comforting light, the wood, the furniture. The craftsmanship of the hobbit-hole baffled her. She was snapped out of her trance as soon as she spotted Mister Baggins having trouble with the heap of weapons Fili and Kili dumped on in.

"Please, Mister Baggins let me take those!" Tara offered and the hobbit silently handed the weapons carefully to her and she could've sworn she saw a hint of confusion. Tara placed the weapons to the side of the door being careful as she was reminded earlier that day that they had just been sharpened.

She was interrupted from speaking as soon as she spotted the dirt scrapes on a beautiful drawer. Probably Kili.

She sighed and started cleaning off the mud on the edge of the fine woodwork and spoke to Mister Baggins who she knew was standing a little displaced in his own hallway.

"I do apologize for the manners of dwarves, Mister Baggins. And for the dirt on this fine piece of furniture. And barging on in like this. But may I ask if there is any food or ale that I could possibly have? That's if you don't mind. We've had a long travel, you see and a hot sun to deal with" Tara spoke with and honest smile finishing off cleaning the mud.

The hobbit stuttered and nodded hastily towards the right of him from where she heard a racket of some size. It could've only been dwarves.

"Thank you, Mister Baggins" she bowed.

"And uh, thank you... Miss..Tara, was it?"

"Oh, just Tara, please!" she nodded warmly with a brisk smile, finding the slightly positive reception and the thanking a good progress. The door bell suddenly rang but the hobbit stayed glued to his spot in a state of utter confusion and stress.

"I believe somebody is at the front door" Tara reminded, pointing towards the door with a calm smile and started pacing towards her long awaited meal.

* * *

**I just love Bilbo! So adorable!**

**Give this fic some reviews and I can promise chapter three will be up sooner than you think! :)**

**Feedback I am desperately in need of too! **


	4. Chapter Three: Greetings

**Thank you to the review for letting me know this chapter glitched out and sorry! So it's posted again! Hopefully it's all good this time! Very much appreciated! (slightly embarrassing too! hehe)**

* * *

Chapter Three

For an odd and rare reason she felt nervous all of a sudden. A whole array of "what-ifs" ran through her head like wildfire and she started panicking. Did she really belong in the company? Was she welcome?

As she walked into the pantry she spotted her two desperately hungry companions looking through the large selection of cheese. Then she spotted the burly white-headed dwarf who from her childhood made her smile with tales told of other parts of middle-earth. Balin was always one fine storyteller and felt a sense of nostalgia hit her like a wave as soon as his eyes met hers.

Next to him was his brother Dwalin, still looking as intimidating as ever, but luckily -unlike many- Dwalin was very soft with her. He had fought next to her father for many years and he was somewhat of an uncle. They both were really.

"By my beard, look who's joined the party" Dwalin declared with a satisfied grin. "Knew you couldn't keep this lass away" he spoke sidewards, to Fili and Kili.

Before she could reply she was quickly in an extremely rough embrace, so much so, that she couldn't breathe. She let out a big huff of air as soon as he let go.

"My my, Tara. It's been a while since we last met!" Balin greeted warmly, quickly engulfing her in a warm hug. "You've grown into one pretty lass".

"Balin, I notice your beard too has whitened. Must be the wisdom growing even more so" Tara replied.

"You flatter, my dear but I do so hope that the young laddies cheek hasn't rubbed off on you too much"

"Afraid you realized a few years too late, Mister Balin" Fili piped in, carrying a large wheel of cheese in one arm and slinging his other around Tara's shoulders.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on you" Balin winked towards a laughing Fili, who was now directing Tara towards what looked to be the dining room.

Tara gratefully took a seat and soon found a mug of ale was placed in front of her. Now she wasn't so disappointed of not visiting the alehouse on their journey through The Shire.

"Just what m'lady ordered" Fili bowed and quickly stalked off leaving Tara behind.

Only a few minutes after she settled down did a sudden surge of dwarves come into the dining room placing large quantities of Mister Baggins' food on the table.

As each came through -Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur- they all greeted her with warm and expectant grins. A few wagers were tossed between them as they set down at the table. Tara had a knowing grin on her face and spoke up to Bofur who was passing by.

"Were the majority of you wagering on my attendance?"

"Ae, lass. But I can assure you it was only Dori and Bombur who opposed. And not because they had little faith that you would come, but only if they were right they would have a large sum to put in their pockets!" Bofur chatted, placing a plate, knife and fork in front of her.

"It's good to see you here, Tara" Bofur added which made her smile brightly.

"Thank you, Bofur" she replied earnestly, and smiled along to herself as every dwarf was buzzing with tales of their journey or any banter. Tara looked up from around her to see Fili standing at the opposite side of the room, glancing directly at her. Fili felt his cheeks flame as he caught her green eyed gaze into his.

She scrunched her nose in a silly smile and he too mimicked her expression.

She then playfully patted the empty seat next to hers and he rolled his eyes and walked over to her and sat down. He then proceeded to fill his plate and then his mouth with food, like there was no tomorrow.

"Pass a piece of bread, would you?" Fili asked, resting his hand on her upper arm, sending an odd sensation through her. She frowned very briefly to herself and soon replied to the expectant dwarf.

"Pass a piece of bread, would you _what?_" she teased, resting her chin on the back of her hand, and batting her eyelashes.

"_Please_?" Fili sighed, which earned a satisfied laugh from his friend and she briskly chucked the largest slice of bread there was on his already filled up plate.

She then proceeded to give him a rough nudge to which he gave a questioned look as his mouth filled up with bread.

"What was that I didn't hear in response, Mister Fili?" Tara asked, giving another patient and even stare.

He hastily finished his mouthful and muttered "Thank you" in a childish tone.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you" she chuckled.

"I said thank you, Tara, the greatest and mightiest dwarf-maid I have ever had the pleasure of knowing" Fili exaggerated. A wide grin grew on Tara's beautiful & beardless face. "So are you satisfied now?"

"I could use this talk more often. Manners are a large thing in my books" she added with a smart tone and proceeded eating her meal and the whole time she knew Fili had not taken his goofy grin off his face once.

As many of the dwarves sang songs and cleaned away all evidence of destroying Bilbo's food supply, Tara was walking through the main hall, wandering aimlessly.

As she turned the corner she almost jumped out of her skin as the large and grey wizard she had first glanced at across the dinner table was now standing in front of her with a burly smile and a curious eyebrow raised.

"I do not believe we have met" he announced in his graveled voice that oddly made her think wind passing through the crevices of a mountain.

"Tara" she immediately responded, hastily bowing "at your service"

"Lovely" he smiled back "and are you of the Longbeards?"

Tara hesitated, thinking now how odd it was that identity was set in family name. She swallowed a lump in her throat trying hard to steer her mind away from certain memories of the family she once knew.

"Yes I am" she nodded firmly.

"I hear from your friend -the young Fili- that you are quite skilled with a sword, if I am not mistaken?"

All Tara could do was laugh heartedly at the wizard's question. Of course Fili would brag about her skills with a sword. He made sure to mention it to anybody of new acquaintance.

"I wouldn't rate my skills very high. Fili gives me too much credit" Tara replied, glancing behind her to see Fili and Kili making a racket of laughter. It made her smile, though she did not notice. "I would know your name from some tales I heard long ago, but which wizard are you?"

"I am Gandalf, The Grey" the old wizard replied, setting his staff against the corner of a bookcase so it stood tall, almost reaching the ceiling which was at his head's height.

Tara responded with an absent smile, now remembering the great tales of this wizard. They were told fondly by her father, most times on the cold nights when Tara could not rest.

"My father used to tell me tales of you. The ones about your fireworks seem to spread across the land quite rapidly" she explained, ending with a diminished grin. Gandalf bent down to her head level and gave a concerned look.

That was when Tara grew aware of the wise temper of Gandalf. She did not speak more words as he needed none to know that her father had vanished from her life. How? He would not press to ask, but instead rested a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I would be very happy to finish those tales for you" the wizard replied, and was satisfied that a smile appeared on the young dwarf's face.

"Thank you, Mister Gandalf" she bowed and turned to the sound of her name being called by Kili. The wizard gave a brief grin and nod back towards the young dwarf, thinking of how in all his years, he had never seen a dwarf quite like Tara.

Plain and simple. She stood out amongst her kin.

Her beardless jaw left many baffled for instance. Some would even trace on the thought of her not being fully dwarvish. But dwarvish blood ran swiftly through her veins and her heart beat for no other.

Her stature was narrow but strong, the strong set of shoulders hinting her muscular physique.

Her bright green eyes shone like no eyes ever had. Like a faint twinkle was left inside.

Her auburn hair was not so straw-like, but had a soft curl, like a rolling sea.

Her hands were delicate but nimble, left with traces of tiny scars which once were cuts and scrapes.

This all made Gandalf smile. He never found something quite so thrilling as a bit of empty space for a surprise to be filled.


	5. Chapter Four: A Regal Arrival

**Here's chapter three! Not as long as the other chapters but all my chapters get longer the more I post! Let me know how you think it's going too!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Regal Arrival**

A booming knock came emitting from the front door which paused all in the house from their merry laughter. None of them even dared to question whom was waiting on the other side.

But Bilbo couldn't quite believe that there was yet another to be welcomed into his house so suddenly. He was beginning to stress that another ten or so were waiting for him to answer the door.

No- it was only one, but he held the might of about ten dwarves, for he was Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf was the one bold enough to answer the door and welcome him in. Tara herself couldn't quite hear what was being exchanged between the two as he came inside, but a worried look began to etch onto her face.

She felt an arm nudge her, and suspected it immediately to be Fili and smiled to herself when she saw she was correct.

"You look pale" he pointed out, keeping his eyes glued to his Uncle, missing her eyes roll.

"Do I? My stomach seems to be in a nervous fit, making me want to vomit. I _apologize _for the sight" she whispered back, making sure not to leave out her sarcastic tone.

A low chuckle came deep from Fili's chest, which caused Tara to turn towards him, hands on hips giving him an even glare.

Fili leaned in closer so only she could hear, but had a feeling nobody was giving a second glance towards the two of them and whispered "I forgive you". Then suddenly her stomach lurched again, like she had just been punched from the inside out and her chest thudded violently.

Now she definitely felt ill. Possibly from that morning's bacon, she presumed.

As much as she showed how much she hated this cheeky side of Fili, she secretly loved it. Although, she hoped to never admit it.

"Don't look so worried, Tara" he reassured, noticing her facial expressions becoming more and more panicked. "I won't leave without you".

"Don't be absurd, Fili. You will go, even if I may not" she scoffed.

He turned to face her and answered "I'll tie myself to the fence outside if I need to state my protest".

Before Tara could abruptly decline Fili's suggestion she saw him straighten his posture and give a stout nod in the direction leading to Thorin. Tara followed and felt all colour leave her face as soon as her eyes locked with his. What made it all worse for her was the unreadable expression on his face.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" he muttered, Tara immediately knowing whom the implied 'us' was. As the surrounded dwarves gave glances to each other they slowly dispersed from the crammed hallway and into the kitchen. The confused hobbit was soon guided by the large hand of a wizard in the same direction.

Tara's feet were glued to the ground and she rocked back and forth, finding it to be a nervous habit.

"I thought I already made my point quite clear, Tara" Thorin sighed, holding his hands behind his back and standing tall, empowering over her.

Before she could hold her tongue she found her mind speaking in a flurry for her.

"I have to interrupt before you stake any claim of me belonging in this company Thorin, if you would excuse me." she began, seeking a response from the brooded dwarf, who gave a raised eyebrow in a big enough gesture for her to proceed.

"What is my lineage?" she asked firmly, feeling a slight anger boil over.

As Thorin stayed silent Tara repeated her question in a tone she never expected to raise at him.

"Tell me, what is my lineage? My bloodline? Am I not a dwarf of Erebor? With an equal claim for a home? What is it that appears to disgust you so much about me joining this quest? Is it my admittedly abrasive temper? Am I weak match in terms of sword skills to the current company?" she demanded, trying not to shout so that it could echo into the other room. Still he stayed silent, which infuriated her even more so.

"Oh, no because I know exactly what it is that makes you turn your back to me. It's because I am a woman. I am the weaker gender. But you know firsthand what it feels like to be discriminated. When King Thranduil turned his back on you and our people. Can you not see this fault? Please, I beg of you. Don't do the same to me. What is it I can do to stop you from turning away?"

By this time Tara found herself pacing back and forth feeling in a helpless state and found herself surprised to hear through the short silence a deep laugh coming from Thorin. She turned around to face him and she met his amused smile. Initially she was offended. Was he mocking her?

"I could've sworn your mother was the one standing in front of me now, not what felt like an age ago, telling me not to turn my back on my people. When we refuged to the Blue Mountains".

Tara felt an uncomfortable lump rise in her throat that threatened to convey on her expression. Words spoken of the mother she never knew too well always made her feel like this. Like she was on the verge of tears she could not stop.

But she swallowed it down and let him continue speaking.

"Quite admittedly I find I have my faults in this argument and you are right. I do not want anybody to betray your trust. You've been close to my care for far too long for that to happen. So no, I will not send you back. You've already shown me just how stubborn a dwarf-maid can be and wouldn't like to see you in full swing." he quietly and calmly replied.

Tara couldn't help but lurch forward on Thorin, embracing him with an overwhelming happiness. It would have been more strange, had he not known her since she was but an infant. Had he not known her father well and considered him amongst one of his closest friends.

No, on this part they shared the loss of a loved one too soon. Many times before. But Tara's father was the sole reason she drove to be the dwarf she was today.

As they broke apart from their embrace an amused grin spread across Thorin's stoic features.

"I must admit though, I was not surprised that you showed up uninvited. You are far too much like Fili and Kili".

Tara felt an unstoppable smile spread across her face and she laughed. And laughed for a good few minutes. Long after they shook hands and settled back into the dining room. And it took a good few minutes longer for the smile to diminish from her soft features. Fili didn't even have to ask what had happened.

He just knew that today would not be the day to tie himself to Bilbo's front fence in protest.

* * *

**So I'm planning to put up chapter five in the next few days, depending on the response :)**


	6. Chapter Five: Discussions Over Dinner

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! It's a great motivation :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Discussions Over Dining**

Chapter Five

As they all gathered around the crammed wooden table, in the candlelit room, Tara couldn't help but steal glances at the poor bewildered Mister Bilbo. As many of the dwarves proceeded to explain the extent of the quest she knew it was unsettling to the hobbit. It was indeed rare for such a being to be classed as a burglar, with all his tidbits and nervous habits. She fancied him to be more sure of himself, more cunning.

Like a matured version of Kili and Fili for they still bared too much childishness in them. Well, in Tara's eyes they still were the two little dwarflings who tugged on her hair and threw mud back and forth.

But, no, Mister Bilbo was indeed paling.

Only when she intently listened to the conversation did she understand why.

Their was a large bustle from the dwarves as they bickered and argued, their short tempers getting the best of them and the grey wizard stood up, darkening the room and claiming "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is".

Tara was quite impressed. It usually took even a bit of effort from Thorin to quieten this bunch down.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unnoticed by most, if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, a scent of a hobbit is all but unknown which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal to offer than any of you know... including himself" Gandalf spoke, every person in the room listening to the words of the wizard.

He turned to Thorin and asked him directly to trust him on this. Any being of good sense would know to trust the judgements of one of the wisest in all of Middle Earth.

"Very well" Thorin accepted. "Give him the contract".

Tara saw out of the corner of her eye Fili and Kili give a sideways grin towards each other simultaneously and knew they were up to something. She always thought their minds were connected in some way and knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Kili caught Tara narrowing her eyes at the pair of them and he straightened immediately, muting his cheeky expression and giving a wink her way. She rolled her eyes in her usual fashion and turned back towards the commotion of Bilbo reading out the contract.

"Oh no, he definitely is getting paler by the second" she spoke to nobody in particular, starting to become alarmed at Bilbo's behavior.

Bofur, bless his heart, had no clue he was the cause for this as he explained the fate of getting burnt alive by a dragon.

"Think furnace... with wings" Bofur suggested. This caused Bilbo to mutter to himself as he leant over.

"Flash of light, searing pain and the poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash"

As Bilbo contemplated this Tara knew before it happened that Mister Bilbo was about to faint. He fell to the ground and she stood up immediately muttering a sarcastic "brilliant" to herself.

She ignored her two friends amusement at the whole debacle and asked if the guilty Bofur could find a cold flannel for Bilbo. He gave a small nod and felt awful for not knowing the small temperament of the lad.

As Bofur came back Tara spotted his trouble and whispered "You were only trying to help" with an encouraged grin, and helped him hoist the small hobbit over to the chair by the fire.

When the hobbit woke up from his fall, he still had a bewildered expression on his face like a lost hound in a litter. Many of the dwarves proceeded to banter away, not giving a second glance at Mister Bilbo, whereas Balin, Bofur and Tara all gathered round, peering directly at the waking hobbit. Gandalf, although, was sitting back in his chair, giving Bilbo some personal space which the dwarves knew nothing about.

"Are you feeling any better laddie?" Balin asked politely, showing his burly grin. Tara found there was almost nothing near as comforting as Balin's smile.

"I, er, think I'll be fine. I just need a minute" Bilbo nodded, affirming with a small smile. It would've been hard to miss Mister Baggins' embarrassment.

"Right" Balin nodded, and quickly nudged Tara and Bofur to follow suit but Tara felt the need to just clarify something for the poor hobbit. She stood her ground and both Bofur and Balin left her.

"Mister Bilbo?" she asked, her voice suddenly small. His curly head snapped up to meet her sympathetic gaze.

"You must all think me a right mess" he replied before she could beat him to it. His head was hung low and Tara she could tell she would not tolerate it one bit.

"Does it help if I say I've seen fairly similar reactions to the actions of orcs, in the most fearsome of warriors?" Tara chuckled, thinking back on the memory of a grown man vomiting into a bush. This memory although was from a very long time back. Almost as if she only started tracing thought the day before this. Her childhood seemed so distant.

Bilbo looked up to her with an incredulous look plastered on his face. She could see the colour coming back into his cheeks.

"I don't believe I'm the burglar your company is looking for" he replied, with a low and ashamed voice almost as if he found his own faults.

"Nonsense. I believe -if you choose to fulfill this task- you will surprise yourself with the amount of courage you can muster. It comes almost in the blink of an eye in the right moment. And once you've found it, there's no stopping Mister Bilbo Baggins, now is there?" Tara replied, choosing her words carefully.

She faced the flames of the fire and could see Bilbo contemplating the same in front of him. She did not want to mention to him how closely the flames could resemble the mountain once again, if they do fail. She did not like to think about the great cost this would bring and how heavy a burden a failure would be, if she were indeed to live.

Bilbo surprised Tara in his response with a sincere "Thank you, Miss Tara"

"You are welcome, Mister Baggins. Needn't I mention again with the 'miss' on the front of my name? Just Tara, will do" the dwarf replied, bowing in response and turning to leave.

"As you wish, Just Tara" Bilbo murmured, showing a hint of humor in his words. She did not need to turn to see, so instead she shook her head and chuckled to herself.

That was the moment she decided that there was no way, not under her watch, that Mister Bilbo would be left behind. She resolved to also tying herself to his front gate in protest, if things did not turn out her way in the end.

When she sat back down she did not notice Fili sat beside her until he asked, a little too quickly "what's made you in a laughing mood?". His eyes narrowed towards the direction of where Bilbo was seated down the hall and felt a pang of something. Though he wouldn't admit to himself that it was jealousy. He'd never really seen somebody besides a dwarf make Tara laugh before.

"I quite like Mister Bilbo. If he indeed chooses not to come along then it would be a shame" she replied, giving a chipper smile to herself. Fili only could grumble. As long as he could remember he had yearned for this quest. He couldn't make up his mind if he thought the hobbit had any potential.

Sometimes, he thought, his friend would attach herself all too quickly to first judgements. Whether he thought it was a bad trait or not, he could not tell. It certainly did set her apart from all other dwarves he had ever known. But whether he did mind or not, really kept him wondering.


	7. Chapter Six: A Rude Awakening

**Hello readers! Here's chapter six for you all!**

**On a side note I just want to let you know that I am becoming quite busy and life is getting hectic so I will have to restrict the story updates to once or twice a week... BUT the chapters will mostly be longer in length. Also I apologize if the story is moving quite slowly (please do tell me if it is!) but I can promise that things are starting to get interesting!**

**Onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Rude Awakening**

The night had passed over and the fire turned to ash in the recently lit fireplace of Bilbo Baggins' house. Much to the protest of Tara, the dwarves began packing up at the first wink of colour in the sky, wasting no more time for the supposed "uncertain manner and flabbergasted decision making of the burglar".

Kili had to almost drag her out of the house with whispered protests of "Why must we not wake him?" and "for being a noisy folk, once we choose to remain quiet?!".

Kili held on the back of her coat firmly and led her out with a hushed reply of "We've been ordered firmly not to wake up the hobbit. He made up his mind. Now if he indeed wakes up and changes his mind, which my dear Tara, most of us our wagering on, then will you be at peace?"

She scoffed and grumbled to herself as they walked outside to make sure all packs were tied firmly to their ponies. "Of course there has to be some bet to this. The nerve of dwarves!"

Kili chuckled to himself in victory and ducked past the scurrying dwarves around him to fetch his weapons still scattered across the hall floor.

Tara didn't even notice the obvious frustration she was emitting. Fili just happened to notice it, by the way her clenched fists turned her knuckles white and by the way her eyebrows knitted together.

"Do lighten up. A frown never suits a lady" he teased, helping to tighten one of the straps on her saddle that she appeared to be having a bit of trouble on. He missed the thankful smile she gave his way.

"I do hate when you use the title. Makes me think of being cooped away in a stuffy room embroidering something of little importance and quite frankly an ugly ornament"

"I hope it's just the early morning that is setting you in a mood" Fili smirked, giving her chestnut pony a rough few pats.

"Stop teasing me then I might feel a little better" she swiftly replied, stepping closer to him, giving an intimidating glare.

"Make me" Fili jabbed. The annoying thing was that Fili was not backing off either.

Being within close proximity of Tara never bothered her, as she was constantly bustling around with her own kin, but for some frustrating reason Tara could barely hold her gaze with Fili, for she found her gaze averting to such ridiculously tiny details, such as the length of his lashes, and for the first time in all their years together she noticed small and fair freckles dotted his nose.

A small smile parted Tara's lips and Fili was too drawn into her features. When she cracked a barely concealed grin, obviously finding something amusing, Fili could've sworn his stomach lurched in a nervous way, as if he were about to face a league of blood-thirsty orcs.

"Oin, it seems you may have to sketch a picture of the two of 'em. Hopefully it would stop them from gazing so long at each other, if they kept a picture of each for themselves" Kili quipped cheekily, making sure his two closest friends did not hear his remark, for that would be his last day walking Middle Earth, unscathed. He was proud even when it earned a few laugh's or agreement from a few fellow members of the company. Oin, poor lad, looked slightly flustered but a crack of a smile was earned none the less, spotting the scene in front of him.

Fili could feel eyes peering at him from all directions and he quickly recovered, clearing his throat, losing his transfixed gaze with Tara's green eyes.

The she-dwarf mentally punched herself, as she felt her cheeks begin to flame. What was she? Some silly bar-maid?! Warriors do not blush!

Tara diverted her attention to hoisting herself up onto the pony but failed miserably, especially under Fili's watchful eye.

"Need help getting up?" he almost whispered, giving her a look that made her cheeks hot, once again.

"Who ever said I needed your help?" Tara questioned, shooting him a mocking grin.

As she said this she heaved her tired body up but her stubborn pony, Lily was shifting around making Tara's task far more difficult of not looking like a fool in front of her friend.

"It was said through your rigorous attempts of mounting and failing" he shrugged, already kneeling down onto the ground and using his hands as a step for her foot. Tara took the offer swiftly and replied once successfully on her horse "it was difficult because there was a dip on the hill where I was standing and Lily was shifting".

"Sure... it was that" he smugly replied, sauntering off, to smoothly mount his own pony. She couldn't help but noticed the wide grin plastered on his face from the corner of her eye and kept her eyes firmly forward onto the path, noticing his gaze was directed towards her.

"Show off" she muttered to herself, as the company began to set off, at the brink of dawn. To begin this task.

As much as Tara was hoping as the day lengthened that the hobbit would turn up she in fact found herself surprised that Mister Baggins did show up.

"What do ya know?" Fili muttered as his pony cantered next to hers all of a sudden.

"Sorry?" she asked, his appearance snapping her out of a daze.

"Bilbo did turn up" he answered giving off a smug grin.

Tara spied the small sack of what seemed to be his prize of the bet.

"You just seem happy that you were right, as always" Tara sighed, looking off ahead with a humorous glint in her eyes.

"I'm always right?" Fili questioned, not quite believing his dear friend was giving a genuine compliment. He soon learnt his mistake of thought.

"No. I meant it as you dislike being wrong, and if you are wrong, than Mahal preserve us from Fili's wrath" she giggled with mockery, patting her pony's mane and cantered ahead, leaving the blonde dwarf stuttering for a witty reply, but to no avail.

Bofur, only a few paces behind the two young ones observed the scene in front of him and tried to hide his laughter but was noticed by the slightly ticked off Fili, who slowed down his pace to walk alongside him.

"Must feel harsh, am I right laddie?" Bofur whispered, in respect of Fili's embarrassment.

The young prince gave a confused look in return which Bofur gave an exasperated sigh and pressed "that she's the only dwarf to always beat you, am I right?"

Fili paused for a moment to register Bofur's words. They were evidently true.

"Ae. But I like it, for some strange reason. Even if she knows how to annoy me to the core, I find I can't be mad" he replied, shaking his head in amusement as he glanced ahead at Tara who was invested in a conversation with the grey wizard.

Bofur only chuckled, seeing what was lying out in front of him. But he didn't want to say anything, if it were to plant a suggestion in Fili's head. It seemed the most obvious admiration in the world, but Bofur felt he could not intrude in natures working. He sticked by the phrase of putting it as "all in good time".

* * *

**I'd like to thank all of you so far for showing your support! It really means a lot :)**


	8. Chapter Seven: On The Road

**Thank you all for the attention being given to this story! It really brings a smile upon my face :)**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter Seven: On The Road**

The days seemed to lull by for Tara as she fell back into ease of being part of the company. It had been around five days since they had exited from the pastures of The Shire and were now making their way towards Bree and the hilltops that seemed to roll for leagues.

As the company made little to no stops on their days venturing, Tara always found herself chatting idly with Bilbo Baggins, who had become quite the entertaining companion for the dwarf. In return, Bilbo found himself becoming more at ease around a select few of the company, one being Tara.

He did not know what to make of Kili as he seemed so full of mischief that was quite unsettling for the poor hobbit and whenever Bilbo did glance the young dwarf's way, Kili would give a wide grin that left little reassurance.

As for his older brother Fili, he felt that the dwarf did not like him, for all he would do whenever Tara was in his presence was glare at him. It was even more peculiar because sometimes, when the company would settle camp for the night Fili would strike up a conversation with him, seeming to make the hobbit forget that Fili was in fact glaring in the first place.

Well, Bilbo couldn't be too forward in suggesting the dwarf initiated some sort of hate, but he grew uncomfortable with his studying looks.

On this particular night they were rested on a hill overseeing most of the forest and rocks below from a cliff and Bofur was preparing the dinner for the company. Tara noticed from across the campfire that Fili was leaning against a rock wall-face, looking directly towards the hobbit seated right next to her, as if he were trying to read Bilbo's every thought.

She decided to ignore Fili and persisted on the tale Bilbo had been telling her, before they settled for camp.

"Mister Bilbo, what is this 'Longbottom Leaf' you were discussing earlier in the day?" she asked, quietly. She knew the hobbit did not want to attract much attention so kept her conversation low.

"It's only the finest treat to stick in your pipe and smoke after a long hard day. The shire-folk reckon the longbottom leaf was crafted by none other than Tobold Hornblower of Longbottom. Hence the name." Bilbo replied, smiling absentmindedly. Tara giggled at the thought of a rotund hobbit, perching his feet up on a stall watching the lazy days go by. She also found the thought amusing for a creature such as this Tobold crafting up something such as this leaf, imagining all the funny moods all the natural herbs and leaves would put him in.

"And what does 'a long hard day' classify as for a Hobbit, more specifically Mister Bilbo Baggins?" Tara asked, with a little bit of cheek in her tone. Bilbo knew it would've been polar to what she did from day to day, passing her time.

"I'm afraid it's far from a topic of interest..." Bilbo shrugged off.

"I'm afraid I must insist you answer the question" Tara pushed, with an eager tone, resting an encouraging hand on the hobbit's shoulder. She completely missed the dark look her friend Fili was shooting in their direction, growing tired from all their quiet chatter and laughing from day to day.

Fili thought to himself of how ridiculous he was behaving and yet he couldn't figure out why he acted so different towards Bilbo at such different times of the day. He usually found it to be whenever Tara was near him. Not that Fili did not trust the hobbit but in fact the opposite... That may have been why.

Oh... but he couldn't be jealous?

Fili scoffed at the idea. Yes, what a treat. Fili actually envious that somebody else was making Tara laugh besides him or Kili.

He glanced over at his younger brother who seemed to be peering at Bilbo and Tara with a keen smile upon his features. He swiftly glanced sideways, knowing his brother was brooding, once again.

Kili found it incredibly difficult not to laugh at his brothers behavior. And this is what initiated his conversation.

"Dear brother, what troubles you? Was it today's torrential rain, or do you now permanently have a sullen look on your face, as if Mother has caught you stealing one of her cakes?" Kili asked, approaching him slowly, noticing his brother jump slightly out of his thoughts.

Fili hesitated to his answer, not wanting his younger brother to tease him in his revelations that his bitter mood was possibly motivated by jealousy.

"I can not put my finger on it" he half-lied, not glancing one second away from where Tara sat, who was now resting her hand on Bilbo's shoulder so casually, just the same way she would to him. He struggled not to clench his fists slightly at the sight.

Kili sat down beside him keeping his voice low. "I think you're slightly scaring Bilbo with your staring. Don't think I have not observed".

Fili let out a sigh and knew there was no point in lying.

"It's not that I don't trust Bilbo at all. He's seeming to prove his trust and seems to be nice enough... I just don't see what could be so funny for him and Tara to talk about, _all_ day long".

Kili's eyes widened in shock and humor and then he knew for certain what was running through his brothers head.

He treated Tara the same he would as Kili but the way he talked about Tara was an entirely different story and the way he would defend Tara was far beyond the lengths Kili would go.

Fili would give long glances at Tara, not noticing the small smiles that would grace his features. Kili also couldn't ignore this alarming behavior which gave him more proof as to the way Fili felt about his friend.

It was so blatantly obvious to Kili that Fili had been in love with Tara for years, but whether or not he had any clue of the matters of his heart was an entirely different story.

Now the question was... how to go about giving his brother an encouraging push.

But could he? How far would he get before Fili noticed his intentions and pushed him aside. His thoughts vanished as soon as he saw Tara move from the corner of his sight.

The conversation between Tara and Bilbo had died down and now Tara was walking towards them with two bowls of Bofur's stew.

"I hope rabbit fills your appetite tonight, lads. It seems to be a constant trend" Tara giggled, handing over the two bowls to her two friends. She then resulted seating herself in between the two, enjoying her own dinner.

The three were silent and there was a large question hanging over them all. It was rare for all three to be in solitude of their own thoughts when in each others company. It wasn't for a good few minutes until Tara was the first to speak up.

"Fili... Has Bilbo said something to upset you?" Tara asked out of the blue, making him stutter slightly. Fili couldn't help but notice that Tara sounded slightly upset, herself.

"W-why would you ask such a thing?" he managed to say, clearing his throat in the process. He didn't dare to look her in the eyes as that, he knew, was his weakness. Even more ridiculous is he could've sworn his chest gave a dropping sensation at the sound of her voice.

"I have known you for a very long time, Fili. You act around him as if he is an elf. Is it because he is not a dwarf?" Tara asked, brows knitted in confusion.

"You know I do not show as much prejudice as that. Why are you resulting that I have a dislike for Bilbo?" he asked, wanting this conversation to end. Sadly Tara was not finding this an ending for their conversation.

"I just can't help but notice, that you haven't talked to him for these past two days, which is odd for you. Bilbo has noticed himself and you're frightening him. You glare at him as if you're killing him with your own eye-"

"Tara" Fili warned. "That's enough" he added, silencing his friend who was shocked, to say the least. As was Kili.

"Fili, I can not fathom why you are acting so unlike yourself and whatever it may be it needs to stop. You, my dear friend, are acting like an inconsiderably rude and stubborn child!" she spat, not quite believing her voice could sound so harsh, as if she were talking to orc filth.

"And you, Tara, are acting as whiney and demanding as a spoilt child!" Fili spat back, letting his hands curl in fists.

She felt paralyzed for words and chose to stay silent after her small row and left their presence as soon as she had finished her stew, in quite a haste. Her blood was boiling, the tips of her ears were red with anger and she felt as if she could punch FIli square in the face. That being said, it had not been the first time she had felt like doing so, for sometimes she would find him far too stubborn for his own good.

"That was harsh, Fee" Kili whispered into his brother's ear once he was certain Tara was far enough not to hear

"Thank you for the observation, brother" Fili grumbled, keeping his head low in fear that Tara would meet his eyes. He did not look up but heard all of her muttering and was sure he heard a few harsh words in Khuzdul which reminded him that Tara was unlike any dwarf-lass he had known.

Whether or not that was a good thing or not still left him puzzled.

As for Tara, her mind was determined to dodge her friend's rare, sour mood. She did not dare of dreaming to face Fili's wrath at full notch.

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter Eight: A Strange Sense

**I give my biggest apologies for the delay on the next chapter... I can only claim it to be from major writers block and having to assess where this story was leading onto, as I felt I wanted to change the scope a tiny bit which meant I had to do a lot of rewriting of chapters I had already written for future chapters...**

**So hope all you dedicated readers will forgive me**

**And here's to (hopefully) no more writers block :)**

**Chapter Eight: A Strange Sense**

Chapter Eight

The days had been in disarray in terms of weather for the following week. So too was the communication between Tara and Fili, for neither were willing to apologize to the other, but only sometimes would one dare to glance at the other. It was easier for Fili's stare's to go unnoticed as it had done for so many years. It was when Tara looked at him that he sensed her gaze, like he could almost feel it.

Their eyes would meet momentarily, one with hurt in their eyes and the other confusion. It didn't take long for one to drop the gaze, with flamed cheeks.

It was when Thorin appointed Tara the first watch for the night, that Fili spoke to her.

He made sure everybody else was asleep, and so he arose from his bedroll, startling Tara, who had been staring at his back for some time now.

"Tara, I feel I must say something" he began slowly, sitting up for he was only a meter away from her. She began to pick at a twig, which caused wide fascination all of a sudden.

"So he speaks" she muttered, stealing a quick glance at her long time friend, whose face was unreadable in this moment, which worried her more than she liked to admit.

"I dare say you have not been any better" he immediately shot back, voice slightly raised but immediately he cowered, realizing to lower his voice.

He waited impatiently for her reply but the long silence resulted in her having no answer so instead he continued, with a sigh.

"Look at the pair of us. Acting as we would at the age of nine! So we can move forward from this ruck, Tara, would you accept my apology? I've missed talking to you terribly" he blabbered, almost gushing, which meant he was mocking her in some way. It took all her strength not to let a grin grace her features.

She dropped the tattered twig from her hands and gave him an expectant look.

Fili gave a deep sigh and shuffled from his bedroll so he was kneeling beside her with one leg perched. He swiftly stole her hand resting on her knee and took it in his warm hands.

His hands were so warm, and they enveloped over hers in such a way that it seemed they were a key and a lock, fitted perfectly. She felt an involuntary shiver run down her neck and spine when his bare skin touched hers. Tara then only began to notice herself that her expression surely looked shell-shocked, so concealed it with a calm and expectant smile, like she could read his mind.

"Please continue, Fee" she teased, finally showing a hint of warmth in her mood, that made her friend roll his eyes.

"As I was about to continue to say..." he started, making Tara laugh a little. "Tara, you are a dear friend to me and these past seven days without a word uttered between us has been torture for me! I've had to put up with Kili's nonsense all this time without a word from anybody sane and that can do things to your mental state, let me tell you." Fili, in no doubt, jested but nonetheless she found it endearing.

"So would you please, pretty please, accept my apology for being such a darn stubborn dwarf and awful friend?" He practically begged, gripping her hand slightly tighter. Her eyes were drawn to his and a small smile quipped on her mouth was enough fro Fili to sigh in satisfaction.

"I suppose if I must" she teased, shaking his hand. His grin grew larger and he sat down right next to Tara, both leaning against a tree trunk. It was a clear night, and the moon was highlighting their faces. A rare warm breeze was shifting through the air and things could not have been more pleasant.

They sat in comfortable silence for what could've been an hour until Fili looked over and saw that Tara was asleep, and her hand was still lightly resting on top of his.

He did not have the heart to wake her up just yet, as her features were smooth and calm. As much as he knew she tried to conceal it, the journey was beginning to tire her, which was reasonable considering the hours they were awoken each morning.

Her fingers had loosened their grip around his hand, and Fili couldn't help but stroke her hand, so lightly that she could almost not feel a thing if she was awake.

His calloused thumb ran over the bumps of her knuckles, and her skin felt surprisingly like silk. Quite like the dress which Fili loved to see her in, as much as she disliked dresses.

He remembered her name day, when she first wore that dress, vividly.

They were all seated around the table, most of whom are now in the company, with the addition of his mother and Tara's father.

"What is taking the wee lass all this time? I'm starvin' like I haven't eaten in days" Dwalin voiced, from one end of the table, much to his usual manner.

"Dwalin, she is taking her time but I daresay she might find the dress a little less to her taste. It would be appreciated as a guest in my household if you would show a little more patience for your impatient stomach" Dis shot back, the only indication that she was light-heartily talking was the gleam in her blue eyes.

All seated around the table were laughing, all light hearted in spirits and drinking ale to supplement for their empty stomach's.

Suddenly it turned silent as soon as a clutter of a mug sent ale spilling onto the table and all turned to see it was Fili. But he was not looking at the mess he had made but instead to the doorway, gaping at the sight of Tara, who he admitted he had never seen look more like the beautiful woman she was growing into.

"Ah, I see" Dis muttered to Thorin seated on her left, highly amused of her sons gaping.

Tara's hair was braided back and her auburn hair cascaded softly down her back and it flattered her small features and big green eyes. It was a different beauty that he had come to appreciate about her.

Usually her hair was slightly tangled, and dirt usually speckled across some areas of her face. But he liked her in both lights.

He thought fondly of that blue silk dress, how smooth it looked, like her skin, as he was stroking her hand. It astounded him how cold her hands always were, how small and nimble they were but could wield a sword so firmly. It wasn't until he rotated her hand slightly that he noticed the bumps and cuts in her hands, from years of training.

Soon enough he caught himself stroking the inside of her hand, feeling every bump and crevice on her palm. All the tiny cuts, the minute detail of her fingerprints and that large scar which streaked across the side of her wrist, a wound that came from a mishap in swordplay, some twenty years ago.

He didn't quite realize his disorientation from his surroundings until Tara suddenly muttered something in her slumber, making his light grip on her hand vanish, her skin suddenly feeling like hot coal to his skin.

He scolded himself for getting so carried away. What had possessed his mind to hold her hand in that way completely baffled him.

"You fool" he muttered to himself under his breath, and immediately returned to his bedroll, noticing that Bofur was waking for his watch for the night.

Long after he lay down and attempted to sleep, he could still feel the texture and dexterity of her hands, running over his fingertips and gave an involuntary shiver, at the thought of handling Tara in such a way that would earn him a hiding if his mother ever found out.

Or if Thorin had seen him, Mahal preserve his sanity.


End file.
